Aprendiendo a amar
by SoledadCazro
Summary: Hermione es nueva en la escuela, es su último año, nuevos profesores, nuevos compañeros, nuevos amigos, ¿nuevo amor?


**Holaaaa! este es mi primer fic :) espero, les guste.**

**Capitulo 1**

El ruido de la alarma irrumpió en la silenciosa habitación, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, empezaba a despertarse, solo cinco minutos más se dijo así misma, pero ya su hermano estaba aporreando la puerta, como si la vida se le fuese en ello, ¡adelante! - grito la castaña, y en un momento ya su hermano se encontraba en su habitación gritando, ¡levántate mione vamos a llegar tarde y es el primer día!- Dijo su hermano, ya voy, ya voy no tienes porque despertar a los vecinos con tus gritos Matías - dijo a su hermano, quien la miraba con el seño fruncido, a veces su hermano podía ser muy escandaloso, pero lo quería más que a nada, el era su confidente y su amigo, siempre podía contar con él para cualquier cosa.

Matías es su hermanastro, alto, de cabellos tan negros como la noche, ojos de un azul tan intenso que es casi imposible no perderse, es solo unos meses mayor que ella, y desde que lo conoció no le costó mucho encariñarse con él, supo también desde un principio que el seria posiblemente quien la metiese en varios aprietos. Luego de que su madre se divorciara de su padre, ella se caso un año después con el padre de Matías, Ignacio, él es un gran hombre, un tanto reservado pero un gran hombre a fin de cuentas, aunque al principio no estaba de acuerdo en que su madre se casara, con alguien más en tan poco tiempo, termino dándose cuenta de que era mejor así, después de todo su madre aun era joven y tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida con alguien más, y mientras su madre sea feliz ella también lo seria.

Que sucede, mione? – susurro con preocupación a hermione, quien se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no presto atención a lo que su hermano decía.

Nada, solo estaba pensando, no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a su hermano, que ahora la veía con una sonrisa traviesa, eso definitivamente no podía significar nada bueno, nada bueno para ella.

Hermione ya estaba corriendo por las escaleras, intentando alcanzar a su hermano, que reía a carcajadas como loco desquiciado.

¡ven aquí cobarde! - gritaba a todo pulmón Hermione.

¡Atrápame si puedes! – dijo gritando su hermano, que no vio que su padre salía de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano, y de haberlo visto hubiese evitado chocarse con él y por consiguiente hubiese evitado que el café que hasta hace unos momentos estaba en la taza cayera en todo su pecho.

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! – grito Matías

¡JAJAAJJAJAJAJJAJJAJAAJ! – se reía a todo pulmón Hermione, que aunque sabía que le estaba doliendo como los mil demonios a su hermano, eso no quitaba que la situación sea menos graciosa, karma, se dijo así misma, mientras hacia un intento por parar de reír, ya que su madre la veía con el seño fruncido, desvió su mirada y vio como el papá de Matías intentaba esconder una tímida sonrisa.

¿estás molesto conmigo, no me hablaste en todo el camino? – dijo en un susurro a su hermano, que seguía caminando en silencio, sin dirigirle la mirada.

¿No vas a hablarme?, BIEN – le grito, y empezó a caminar más rápido para ir por delante suyo, sintió que la jalaban de un brazo.

No te enojes, es solo que este es mi último año y ya sabes cómo esta mi padre con eso de la universidad, si no me decido por una carrera, hasta que acabe el año me va a llevar a trabajar con él, es su última palabra y sabes lo terco que es y aunque me resista es capaz de llevarme encadenado – dijo con horror, llevándose una mano al corazón muy dramáticamente.

Heeey , también es mi último año y aunque no lo parezca yo también estoy muy preocupada, al menos tú tienes un empleo asegurado eh – dijo dándole codazos a su hermano, que se cruzo de brazos indignado.

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa, mientras llegaban a la escuela, que solo quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa, suspiraron al mismo tiempo, ya estaban en la entrada de la escuela.

Una vez adentro del establecimiento, ambos se dirigieron a la dirección para saber a qué curso iría cada uno, con la esperanza de que les tocara juntos, luego de que les informaran a que curso irían cada uno, salieron de la dirección compartiendo nuevamente un suspiro, estarían separados, ambos se dirigieron una mirada de apoyo, sin saber que este sería el comienzo de un año muy distinto a los demás.


End file.
